


Behavior Modification

by Flarenwrath



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarenwrath/pseuds/Flarenwrath
Summary: Varian is frustrated with Garrosh’s behavior at the Argent Tournament and decides to teach him a lesson.





	Behavior Modification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeviss/gifts).



> Because I love my boyfriend <3

The Argent Tournament was a… mistake. In retrospect, Varian should have never demanded that the Alliance face the Horde in a civilized tournament. Not simply because there was nothing civilized about the barbaric creatures that made up the Horde, but because it only proved that he was not nearly as in control of himself as he would have liked.

Varian curled his lip in disgust at the sight before him, a Horde combatant roaring their victory over the bloody and battered body of a defeated Night elf at their feet. As predicted, the champion’s cry was answered in force by an uproarious cheer from the onlookers on the Horde’s wing of the stadiums, none louder than Garrosh Hellscream himself.

Varian’s skin prickled and his blood boiled at the mere sight of him! If only Thrall had seen fit to leave that belligerent child of an Orc behind during their military planning in Dalaran, then this whole tournament could have been avoided. But no! Instead of talking through strategy for attacking the Citadel, Garrosh interjected on any and all occasions that he could to boast about the Horde’s prowess over the Alliance. While Varian was not a weak man, there was just something about Garrosh’s cocky attitude that makes him see red and, against Jaina’s insistence, had him demanding that the Horde prove itself against the Alliance’s superior might before they were to cooperate any further.

Across the divide of the stadium, his narrowed eyes locked with Garrosh’s golden ones and, as though he were somehow aware of Varian’s rage, Garrosh shot him a self-sure smirk. Varian could almost hear the creature’s smug voice saying “I told you so”. With a snarl he jumps to his feet, practically knocking over his chair in the process; he couldn’t take any more of this without needing to punch that look off of Garrosh’s face! Jaina gives him a concerned look but doesn’t bother to ask if he’s okay, instead offering him an easy escape, “It’s been a long day my King, I can cover the rest if you need to retire.”. Varian merely nods once before storming out of the Stadium and to his private chambers. Valeera eyes his retreat and follows close behind him. 

He hardly makes it to his room before he lets go, punching a dent into one of the wooden beam in the wall and letting out a growl of rage. “I haven’t seen you this upset in a long time, Lo'gosh.”, Valeera says softly, stepping out of the shadows from behind him. “You’re not a gladiator anymore, you’re a King now.”. 

Varian turns to face her, feeling the worst of his anger ebb at her careful reminder. “It would be far easier if I could fight on my own behalf,” he says with a frustrated snort, staring at his clenched fist. “None of these ‘champions’ of the Horde would be able to stand against me!”

Valeera nods in agreement and strides across the room where she pulls out a chair for herself before flopping down, and resting her crossed feet on the table. Now that they are no longer in public, she easily slides back into treating Varian like one of her close comrades instead of a King. “True, but you can’t solve your problems in the arena anymore.” She gives him a knowing look, “And you can’t kill that Orc just because he’s annoying.”

“Annoying is putting it mildly!”, her direct reminder of Garrosh sparks that fire in his chest again, sending him into another flurry of frustration. “He treats everyone but his Warchief with disrespect!”, Varian says with a snap, pacing around his room like a caged animal, “He publically challenges both me and my people, and as a King there is nothing I can do about it short of starting a war! That filth deserves to be put in his place!”

Valeera picks at the dirt under her nails with a dagger, unphased by the somewhat sudden shifts in mood between Lo'gosh and Varian as it had become more or less the normal for him since they had reversed the Naga’s curse. “Well, you cannot have a war with both the Horde and the Scourge and expect to win. If you want to teach him a lesson, think less like Lo'gosh and more like Varian. A King does not need to face an army to put a single Orc in line”

Varian stops his pacing and shoots her a glare for her bold assumptions, but also is terribly curious by what she’s insinuating. “And what does that mean, exactly?”. She shrugs noncommittally. “Orc’s are people that value honor, Garrosh even more so from what I hear. Instead of trying to physically force him to submit, you should attack his honor.” Valeera gracefully kicks her feet up and hops out of the chair.

She gives Varian a friendly pat to his pauldron and teases, “Either way, I would suggest you fix your problem with him before we are faced with the Lich King himself. A single distraction in the arena would have had us killed, you know”. Without waiting for Varian to respond she leaves, slipping off into the shadows and letting the door click shut in her wake.

“Attack his honor…”, Varian muses to himself as he returns to his pacing, wondering exactly what it would mean to do such a thing to Garrosh. The orc has already proven to him that it is nearly impossible to phase him with insults and threats and in fact seems to thrive on the attention as it only serves to encourage his taunting of Varian in return. Varian’s mind wracks itself for an answer, thinking through all of the possible scenarios where he would be able to make Garrosh submit without also drawing the wrath of his Warchief. 

Suddenly an idea hits him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Would such a thing be possible? Could he even get away with it? He pauses for a moment, thinking the idea over for any possible ways that it could backfire on him. Varian could feel his pulse start to pump faster as he came to the realization that this could actually work… He would be able to utterly humiliate Garrosh to the point that the orc would never again dare to challenge him. With a slow grin, he resolves himself to it and begins to make a plan of attack.

~.~.~.~.~

It was past midnight by the time Garrosh came stumbling down the hallway towards his chambers. Not only had the Horde made a decisive victory against the Alliance today in all areas of tournament combat, but he had even managed to make the Human King storm off in rage! In celebration, he and the champions of the Horde had overrun the Tournament’s tiny inn and drank their ale reserves dry. 

Unfortunately, despite Garrosh’s best efforts in convincing Thrall to join him, the Warchief had insisted to retire early, stating that he had 'other matters’ to attend to… Instead of thinking about what else Thrall could be doing that was so much more important than him, he had spent most of the night remembering the look of pure rage that Varian had shot him after the Alliance had lost in arms combat. The human king was something… Varian was nothing like the rest of the small and weak members of his race, he was something fierce and wild the idea of making that creature utterly obsessed with him was beyond thrilling. 

Just the thought of Varian’s scared face focused solely on him with the sharp intensity of a wolf was enough to make his cock swell in interest. Knowing how this night was going to end, Garrosh pushed open his door with a smirk and quickly stripped himself of both his armor and heavy clothes. Not bothering to wait until he was in the bed, Garrosh simply pressed his back against the wall and closed his eyes with a soft sigh as his hand slid down the front of his pants and palmed teasingly at his swiftly hardening cock.

It was either the intoxication or the arousal running through his blood that made Garrosh unaware of the presence of another being in his room until it was too late. Without any warning, a strong hand gripped him by the hair and twisted roughly, both forcing his head to jerk back at a painful angle and causing his eyes to snap open in alarm. “What-?!”, was all Garrosh was able to snarl out before the words died on his tongue… He was face to face with none other than Varian Wrynn himself who was standing not 5 inches from him wearing nothing but a shirt, his pants, and boots. The human did nothing for a long moment and was simply staring him down with that exact wolfish look of a predator sizing up its prey.

“It looks like I’ve caught you at a bad time,” Varian purrs almost threateningly as Garrosh becomes suddenly all too aware of the fact that his dick is half out and still hard; which, inexplicably, only manages to make the blood rush even faster to his cock, causing it to throb against the restricting confines of his pants and forcing out a soft moan from his throat. 

Varian continues as though he didn’t notice Garrosh’s state, growling out, “I’ve come to teach you a lesson, Filth.”. He connects a knee to the soft inner spot on Garrosh’s thigh while at the same time yanking at Garrosh’s hair, manages to force the orc to his knees. “You would do best to not fight me…”, he threatens as he places a boot onto Garrosh’s upper thigh and hip, stepping on him and holding him firmly in place on the floor. 

Starting to feel the shock of it all wear off, Garrosh opens his mouth to shout something at Wrynn but is stopped short when he realizes that Varian’s free hand is starting to unlaces his own pants. Garrosh nervously glances up at Varian with a mixture of both terror, rage, and embarrassed arousal; searching for some sort of clarification to what is happening. Varian doesn’t answer verbally, only giving Garrosh a smug smirk as he pulls his soft cock free, holding it in a loose grip only inches from the Orc’s face.   
Garrosh’s tongue flicks out and licks at his upper lip anxiously. He had secretly fantasized about what Wrynn’s cock looked like ever since they had first met in Northrend… thinking about if it would be large for a human, what it would taste like, what it would feel like inside of him as he impaled himself on it, but never once did he imagine that Varian would just pull it out for him! Was Varian secretly harboring fantasies about him too? Did Varian come here to confess his desires for him? Garrosh’s cheeks flushed at the thoughts that somehow Varian was here to make all of his wild desires come true, but a rational part of him was screaming that if it were true, then why does the air feel so tense?

“Know your place around a King from now on, Hellscream…”, Varian threatens darkly. Garrosh parts his lips to ask what Varian means, but falls short as Varian starts to piss on him. His whole face blushes to the point that it feels like its on fire, his heart pounding, as the hot liquid splashes on his face only to roll down his neck and chest only to soak into his pants. A soft whine escapes Garrosh’s lips, as he needily reaches down between his legs to palm at his aching cock. The heavy scent of both Varian and urine was enough to push him over till he was unable to stop himself. With Varian’s piss soaking every inch of him and easing the friction of skin on skin, .his hand squeezes tighter and pulls harder on his cock until he’s jerking himself off at a furious pace.

Varian had thought he had planned for everything, but Garrosh being turned on by this was not something he had accounted for. But since he had held his bladder for his moment for the majority of the day there was no way for him to stop now until he was done. He watched Garrosh with half lidded eyes, fascinated at how the Orc got so worked up over something as humiliating as this… Listening to the sounds of slick skin slapping against skin as Garrosh brought himself closer to the edge.

Varian let out a soft moan of relief as his bladder finished emptying on him, shooting one final squirt of piss at Garrosh’s cheek; causing the Orc to moan in return and to stick his tongue out to lap is up as it rolled down his face. Garrosh let out a choked sob as he came violently onto his own hand and Varian’s boot. Without pausing to catch his breath, he grasped Varian’s hip and leaned in to lick the piss still dripping from Varian’s soft cock. Varian gasped at the unexpected sensation but didn’t try to stop him, instead using his grip on Garrosh’s hair to pull him closer and forcing him to bury his nose into Varian’s pubes. “If you’re gonna suck it, then suck it.”, he demands almost breathlessly, as his cock hardens under the attention.

Not needing any more encouragement, Garrosh opens his mouth and easily swallows Varian’s cock down to the base. “Fuck-!”, Varian cries as he rocks his hips forward into that tight wet heat, “Light, yes…”. Garrosh moans around his cock as he pulls of, lapping at the now flushed head and sliding his tongue along the slit before swallowing him again. He only had to keep that pace up for a another minute before Varian is pulling him off and cursing as he shoots thick spurts of cum onto his face.

They stare at each other for a long moment both trying to catch their breath, before Varian tucks himself away and laces himself up. “Don’t make me have to come back…”, Varian whispers as Garrosh grins.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coming to Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825463) by [Laeviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeviss/pseuds/Laeviss)




End file.
